A need exists for a swinging aid that provides users with pressure as feedback during execution of swings to help the user learn proper swinging techniques in various sports through motor learning or muscle memory.
A need exists for a swinging aid that provides users with pressure as feedback based upon a location and orientation of the user's head in three linear dimensions and a rotational orientation of the user's head.
A need exists for a swinging aid including head gear that releases from the user's head, providing an indication that the user's head was not in the proper location and/or orientation during the execution of a swing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.